1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of application software, and more particularly toward a registry for searching, browsing, and provisioning applications and content for a television based platform.
2. Art Background
Application programs run on computers to provide functionality for the computer. Today, there are a large number of application programs that allow computers to perform a wide range of tasks. After purchasing a computer, a typical computer user purchases application programs to provide specific functionality sought by the user. Traditionally, a computer user would locate application programs from a retail store. For example, a computer user may browse the retail store to locate titles of interest. The retail store may organize the application programs into categories, such as “games”, “computer maintenance”, “publishing”, etc.
The Internet provides an on-line market place for the sale of all types of goods, including application programs. Currently, web sites exist to sell application programs. Some web sites provide features to enhance the user's shopping experience. However, these web sites are limited to application programs that run on the computer. In addition, these web sites require computer devices for access.
The present invention provides a registry to access, from a television or computer, application programs suitable for implementation in a television environment.